¡Feliz Cumpleaños Evans!
by Vallolet Holmes de Phelps
Summary: James Potter aprovechaba cada oportunidad que se le presentaba para invitar a Lily Evans a salir con él, pero el día de su cumpleaños ¿Que haría que fuera diferente a las otras ocasiones?


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y yo los tome prestados para crear esta pequeña historia.

¡HOLA! Pues hoy es cumpleaños de Lily *.* y mi James interno me dijo que escribiera una de las tantas veces que la invito a salir xD espero que les guste y gracias por leer.

* * *

**xXx**

Ese día amaneció con bastante más frio de lo que esperaba, Lily de inmediato supo que día era, era 30 de enero. Se incorporó rápidamente con una sonrisa, oficialmente tenia diecisiete años. Abrió las cortinas rojas que tapan su cama y descubrió al pie de su cama una montañita de obsequios.

Sin esperar más comenzó a abrirlos, su madre y su padre le habían mandado una dotación de pastelillos caseros, la pelirroja tomo uno y lo devoro, le encantaban los postres de su madre; su hermana, Petunia, le mando una tarjeta que decía _"Feliz Cumpleaños"_ de esas que se compran en las tiendas departamentales y un sujetador (francamente horrible) de cabello con una nota: _"supongo que tu grupo no debe conocer lo que es el arreglo personal, pero al menos recógete ese cabello alguna vez."_, aquello era mas de lo que podía esperar; Su mejor amiga, Mary, le había comprado un nuevo perfume y una gran dotación de dulces de honeydukes; Remus le había comprado una mochila nueva; Sirius le regalo una foto de él mismo con todo y firma, Lily no sabía si reír o no. El resto de los regalos consistieron en ropa de invierno y unos muy bonitos pendientes con una nota anónima pero que ella reconoció de inmediato _"No debería tener favoritismos pero no pude resistirme a hacerle un regalo a la mejor alumna del curso.". _Mientras terminaba de guardar todo Mary se levantó y le dirigió una enorme sonrisa.

– ¿Ni siquiera porque es tu cumpleaños te levantas tarde? –pregunto, y luego se adelantó para darle un abrazo.

– ¡Precisamente por eso! –Respondió Lily–. El día tengo que aprovecharlo desde que sale el sol.

Se cambiaron comentando lo horrible que era el regalo de petunia y comiendo los pastelillos que su madre le había enviado. Bajaron a la sala común donde, en cuanto Lily salió unos brazos la envolvieron y levantaron del suelo.

– ¡POTTER, BAJAME! –grito de inmediato, el chico la bajo, se acomodó las gafas y sutilmente se despeino.

– Feliz cumpleaños, ¿Qué tal va tu día, Evans? –dijo, con una agradable sonrisa, pero Lily estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de calmarse para no gritarle.

– Iba bien hasta ahorita.

– Sera mejor que arreglemos eso –se apresuró a decir James, ignorando el tono molesto de su voz, y le tendió un deforme paquete envuelto en papel rojo intenso–. Tu regalo, quería dártelo en persona –Lily lo tomo dudosa–. Anda ábrelo –le urgió James con los ojos brillantes. Lily lo abrió y Mary, que había estado a un lado de ella soltó una exclamación de ternura.

– ¡Que hermoso!

Se trataba de un ciervo de peluche, color café y unas muy bonitas astas, tenía los ojos increíblemente reales, con una bufanda de Gryffindor alrededor del cuello. De acuerdo, habia que admitir que era muy bonito. Casi sin darse cuenta la pelirroja sonrió al chico.

– Gracias, Potter.

James le regreso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mostrando sus dientes, se subió el cierre de la chamara y dijo:

– Bueno, espero que tengas un buen día –y se marchó con Sirius y Remus que lo esperaban a la entrada de la sala común.

Lily se extrañó, había algo raro en James ese dia, pero no sabía que era y entonces cuando lo comento con Mary, su amiga simplemente se limitó a reír y no responder.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿No crees que le das demasiada importancia? ¡Vamos! Ha sido un muy lindo detalle de su parte.

Sí que lo había sido, se dijo a si misma Lily. Mary tenía razón, por ese día sus nervios no debían alterarse a causa de James, tenía que relajarse, así que miro su nuevo obsequio con una sonrisa y lo abrazo a su pecho.

Caminaron platicando alegremente al gran comedor pero antes de llegar, Lily se percató de que muchas personas de las que salían del gran salón la miraban y reían, otras parecían asustadas, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, al llegar al comedor se quedó pasmada. Un gran letrero detrás de la mesa de profesores, había sustituido a los relojes de las casas. Unas palabras en rojo brillaban intensamente:

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS EVANS! ¿SALDRIAS CONMIGO?**

Y un ciervo que había salido Merlín sabe de dónde, corría por el gran comedor, ante miradas divertidas de alumnos e incluso del profesor Dumbledore y algunas otras de enojo mas que nada por los Slytherins. La profesora McGonagall reñía a James y Sirius que no parecían nada avergonzados.

James miro a las puertas del gran comedor, Lily estaba ahí, parecía petrificada, pero el color estaba subiendo por su cara. La chica se movió de pronto y camino hacia la escena.

– ¡….Completamente irresponsable! –Decía la profesora McGonagall a sus alumnos–. No sé qué magia utilizaron pero se encargaran ustedes de deshacer ese letrero, regresar esa estatua a su estado original –señalo al ciervo que seguía galopando y no se dejaba atrapar– y estarán castigados por dos semanas cada uno –Luego miro a Lily y su expresión se relajó–. Feliz cumpleaños, señorita Evans –y se marchó.

– Y ¿Te gusto la segunda parte de tu regalo? –pregunto James. Lily se cruzó de brazos, con el ciervo de peluche tomado de una de las patas–. ¿Evans? –Sirius soltó una sonora carcajada ante el tono preocupado de su amigo pero callo de inmediato ante una mirada furiosa de la pelirroja, murmuro algo de que tenía hambre y se marchó.

– Sabía que había algo raro en ti este día –hablo ella por fin, mirando el letrero, su alrededor la mayoría de los alumnos ya habían quitado su atención de ellos, pero otros cuantos los miraban todavía.

– ¿Y entonces…? –James pareció ilusionado. Lily asintió lentamente.

– Intenta no llamar tanto la atención –se paró de puntas y le aplasto el cabello.

– ¿Eso es un…?

– Lo pensare, Potter –dijo Lily finalmente. Había sido un lindo detalle lo del letrero, tenía que admitirlo, aunque hubiera atraído la atención de todo el colegio, como de costumbre, pero quería pensárselo esta vez.


End file.
